Homework
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Gakuen setting should be obvious by title but XD . Sometimes it's hard to do homework so you need just the right incentive. Warnings: Germancest, Yaoi, and Rough sex.


Homework

"Bruder!" yelled Ludwig opening his older brother's room door quickly. "What are you doing?" he asked as he went over to stand in front of the television.

Gilbert was relaxing and playing some video games because it was fun, not boring like the homework that was overdue. He didn't care about schoolwork that much so he was just pushing it aside finding other better things to do. "Playing videogames." he stated smirking at him for a few seconds before he looked away back to the television screen.

Ludwig's eye twitched and he walked over to stand in front of Gilbert's vision so he could no longer pay attention to the game. "Bruder, our parents are gone and they told me I had to help you get your homework done before they got back." he stated turning around to turn off the television and the game console.

"Hey!" he exclaimed getting up to try and turn it back on.

"Nein." stated Ludwig as he caught his brother by the waist before he could get too far and carried him out of his room.

Gilbert pushed and flailed trying to get out of his brother's grip but the man was stronger than him and taller even though he was younger! Talk about completely unfair for the albino as he tried to get free before he was set in Ludwig's room. "Come on! They won't be able to know if you didn't make me do my homework!"

"Bruder you know I can't lie." he sighed grabbing the older males homework before putting it on the bed next to him. "We just need to finish these and you can go back to playing games.

"Nein! I don't want to do stupid homework!" complained Gilbert crossing his arms.

Ludwig rubbed his temples lightly as he looked at him knowing the only real way he would get him to agree to do homework is if he bargained with him. "Gil, what do you want if you do your homework?" he asked.

Gilbert smirked at him when he knew he was winning against his brother because when he bargained he could get anything he wanted. They haven't had any real fun in awhile because their parents seemed to catch onto them lately and with them gone… "A kiss." he stated as his smirk grew knowing that ever since they first "kissed" nothing has been just as simple as a kiss.

The younger brother knew he was caught the moment Gilbert said kiss. Yes they hadn't been able to do anything in awhile together because of how closely their parents were watching them nowadays. It was wrong what they did and still did every chance they could get but…he couldn't help it. He really loved his brother and it was returned back to him with no questions asked. He couldn't even remember how it really started because it was like what Gilbert had said it was just a kiss that somehow got way more intimate. "Fine you can have your kiss after we do the homework." he agreed because to say that they had been deprived of each other over the last few weeks was an understatement. Their parents would even come into their rooms if it got too quiet after just a few minutes. Ludwig also had to hide everything that only Gilbert knew about from his parents very well because they did room inspections even to make sure.

"Kesesesese! Awesome, we can finally have sex after weeks of torture." he stated turning to the homework to do it now that he had motivation. The other brother blushed at how easily Gilbert could say it like that and saw how eager now he was in getting it done. Gilbert hated how his parents were now just butting into their lives. What did they expect, for them to turn out like the other "normal" people in the world when they only had each other for years? He frowned a little as he continued to work on homework. It was so annoying for their parents to now just try to take control of their lives since after all it was their fault they had to turn to each other for comfort. The albino smirked knowing just how pissed they would be if they knew exactly what they were doing behind their backs while they went on business trips. He didn't expect though for them to have this long of a break between business trips. It was killing him not to even be able to hug his brother without their hard glares at them.

Ludwig was happy that Gilbert knew the material he just needed to do the homework and his grades would get better quickly. He couldn't offer him, well he could, sex after he does his homework but they couldn't if their parents were going to be home for a couple weeks in a row. His eyes wandered his brother's figure always thinking that it had a touch of femininity to it although the other would always deny it. He only thought that because his brother didn't work out like he did and his parents even agree that he seemed to inherit a lot more genes from their mother than their father. His thoughts however didn't stay innocent as his eyes strayed on Gilbert's ass. Ludwig's face flushed right away and he turned away trying not to think those thoughts. _You're worried about Gilbert being impatient…_

"West!" whined Gilbert reaching a question he wasn't so sure of answering and looked up at his brother seeing him turned away. He blinked wondering if something was wrong but then noticed the smallest redness on his ear. His frown turned into a smirk thinking he could now get out of doing homework for a little longer. Gilbert saw that he didn't hear him complain and moved closer to Ludwig before wrapping his arms around him. "West~." he whispered into his before nibbling on it.

The blonde shivered slightly and continued trying to keep dirty thoughts from his mind because brother needed to finish homework first. He couldn't put his needs over his grades right now even though it has been awhile since they did it… _No he has to get his homework done first!_ His body froze as he felt one of Gilbert's hands lightly teasing his crotch. It was only just a finger as it circled around and he felt his face blush more as his brother continued to nibble his ear. _Too sensitive…I'm too sensitive right now because of our parents always barging in. I wasn't able to satisfy myself…_ Finally Ludwig's more rational side won out just as Gilbert thought he was winning and stood up quickly to face him. "Bruder, do your work first!" he demanded.

"Come on West I know you've even been cock blocked from pleasuring yourself so you have to be wanting this just as much as me!" he exclaimed moving to follow him.

"Nein I can wait." he stated firmly trying to keep the blush from his face because of course Gilbert would point that out and say it like he didn't have any dignity left! This was the complete truth since he hung out with Francis Bonnefoy all the time.

Gilbert pouted and moved back to do his work making sure that Ludwig got a nice view of his ass. Instead though he grabbed his papers and moved to leave Ludwig's room. If he wanted him to actually concentrate he couldn't be in the same room as him. _I've been holding out on my own satisfaction as well and damn it has been hard._ He moved to try to do his work however it was really hard though because his mind kept wandering off now because even though he was trying to excite Ludwig it kind of back fired onto him. The albino tried really hard not to think of anything that involved the German but it was hard now that he was beginning to remember their first time. It started out so innocent too…

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on West! Are you kidding me? You are actually reading a book on how to kiss?" Gilbert exclaimed stealing the book away from his brother. He flipped through the pages seeing it also explained a few other things but how could his brother be that dense? You don't learn this kind of stuff from reading, you learn from experience. <em>

_"Bruder! Don't do that!" exclaimed Ludwig moving to try and grab the book from him. Gilbert continued to think about why he would need this book as he kept it away from the younger brother. He froze as he thought of the reason and while he froze for those few seconds Ludwig regained his book. "Just leave my room bruder…" he mumbled going back on the bed opening the book up again. _

_The albino didn't care anymore as he looked back at his brother not noticing the blush on his ears, but he would soon use that sign as an okay to move on to more intimate touches. He thought that he was the one always there for brother when their parents left and when they found out he was gay he was there to protect him from them. Yet…he liked the Italian better, and it was probably because the Italian wasn't his brother. _That's right…he'll never like me because I'm his brother…_ "Who are you learning it for West?" he asked snapping out of his thoughts and walked up behind him smirking._

_Ludwig seemed too bent over his book trying to ignore his older brother because he didn't know how to say it and he couldn't help as he was trying to hide a certain area that was coming to attention before his brother walked in. "I..I'm just learning." he stuttered slightly hoping he wouldn't take the book again._

_Gilbert huffed slightly because he caught that the book also taught about sex as well so he was definitely learning it for someone. "You can tell me anything West!" he assured him._

_"Bruder you don't understand." Ludwig tried explaining feeling his brother moved to sit in front of him and now he was definitely tense to try and keep the book in its place. He was scared to tell the person he liked because it wasn't seen as the norm and his parents already wanted to castrate him after they found he was gay. His blush deepened remembering how is brother helped him in that situation in turn making them angry at him being gay._

_"West…" sighed Gilbert beginning to get annoyed that his brother wouldn't open up to him. Ludwig could hear the tone that Gilbert was getting tired of this conversation but he didn't want him to go. "It's Feliciano right?" he asked beaming because he obviously had to guess right._

Feliciano?_ Ludwig's head shot up to look at Gilbert and knew now why he was making such a big deal of this. He…he really loved him, he wasn't even sure how he got this insight, but by knowing his brother for so long he knew that he was jealous. "Nein it's not him." he said shaking his head._

_Gilbert's smile faded definitely at a loss now but right before he was going to ask, Ludwig grabbed his collar pulling him forward into a rough kiss. He blinked seeing his brother's eyes closed and his face a dark red. The albino was too shocked to do anything so when Ludwig pulled away he looked off to the side. "M..me?" he asked not believing it, not yet._

_Ludwig nodded and looked at him his face reddening more. "Ja I wanted to learn for you." he stated softly._

_"Come on West don't pull my…" he started to say before he was pushed back on the bed and felt his brother's body hovering above his._

_"I'm not kidding." the blonde assured him swearing his face had to be on fire by how much he was blushing by now. Gilbert felt his own face beginning to flush, how unawesome, and it really didn't help when he felt something hard poking his leg. He glanced down seeing the bulge in his brother's pants definitely making him blush now. "Bruder, I finished reading that book weeks ago." he stated meaning that he had read up on how to have sex and it was very obvious he would like to right now._

* * *

><p>"Kesesesese~, I didn't know West could be so forward up until that night." he smirked as the rest of the memory seemed to be flashes through his mind but soon he had to trail his thoughts away from that because he could feel his pants beginning to tighten. <em>Shit…<em> Gilbert looked to see that he still had nearly a whole two pages of homework and waiting until those two were done would feel like torture since he hadn't had any release for the past few weeks. It wasn't like Ludwig would be able to tell if he did it himself anyway. The albino listened to see if he could hear his bruder moving around at all and when he thought it was clear he moved down the hall into the bathroom.

Ludwig hated how his brother could barely do anything and he could get turned on. It wasn't exactly because he was awesome but he was good at pleasuring and his body knew it and craved for it right now. He was trying to stay strong though because his brother should be done in a few minutes. Those few minutes seemed to take forever to pass and when they finally did he got up to go check up on his brother opening the door. "Bru…" he started to say before he noticed Gilbert wasn't at his desk. Ludwig blinked and walked over to his desk to see that his homework still wasn't done. He frowned and went back to his room but luckily noticed that the bathroom door was shut.

Gilbert at the time was sitting on the toilet remembering every other time they had sex after their first time in flashes. He couldn't help it he was missing his brother badly and couldn't even wait until after his homework. His pants and boxers were soon around his ankles as his half hard cock stood at attention freely. He wrapped his hand around himself and slowly began stroking. Gilbert had to make sure he couldn't be too loud so Ludwig didn't hear what he was doing as his hand began stroking himself faster making his cock become completely hard. His body was heating up and he was breathing heavily. So focused on the task at hand, he didn't hear as the door opened.

Ludwig stepped inside hoping that his brother wasn't doing exactly what he was but the moment he walked inside seeing his brother, it was one of those moments, they were rare, but there was a reason he was the dominant one in the relationship. He walked over quickly surprising Gilbert and the face of surprise was nearly comical. The albino knew he was caught, he still had a lustful look in his eyes, and he was also angry that he couldn't finish. The blonde didn't care as he grabbed Gilbert's arms pinning them behind him before roughly shoving him back to his room. "East…I told you not to pleasure yourself unless I said." he stated softly into his ear before biting it harshly and pushing the older male on the bed.

"West…"he tried reasoning with him before he felt the familiar tape being wrapped around his arms. _Okay I honestly forgot about that the last time we fucked…_ Gilbert bit his lip as he was flipped onto his back because this position always hurt his arms before he could even get Ludwig inside of him.

"East you have no sense of control." stated Ludwig as he moved away from the older brother to his dresser where he was hiding some of the sex toys he had slowly acquired. He pulled out the small ring and held it tightly in his palm to warm it up some as he walked back over to Gilbert. Gilbert was busy trying to move to try and get out of the binds even though by now he knew it was useless. "To learn control we will have to resort to this." he smirked at the other as he held out the ring for him to see.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ "I don't need that." he stated hoping that Ludwig really wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do.

"Nein you didn't listen me when I said that you are not allowed to pleasure yourself unless I say." Ludwig repeated before slipping the ring onto his member. Gilbert shifted a little trying to sit up or move away a bit but was only pulled back with Ludwig leaning over him. "You only had a few questions left, so why didn't you finish them?" he asked pretending that he would be able to get his cock ring off.

Gilbert began trying to think of a quick excuse that he could use and get out of this because he had no good reason so why was he asking then? Well he knew that if he lied he would bring another toy into this and he really couldn't deal with another toy after not having sex for so long. "My mind drifted off to our first time and then I just remembered every time we did it after that." he answered knowing it would just be better to tell it this way.

"Did you try to daydream of you topping again?" he asked raising an eyebrow as his hand moved to stroke him quickly. The albino's back arched slightly wanting more touches than this and he was near releasing in the bathroom so this was torture. His cock ached as he shook his head to the question as pre-cum slowly leaked out of his tip. Ludwig knew he wouldn't because the last time he tried topping he could barely walk for weeks. The blonde didn't even know how he snapped at times or why he would but it never seemed to affect Gilbert, he seemed to like it just as much as him so he didn't try to hide it. "Gut, now what do you want?"

"The cock ring off…" Gilbert answered sounding slightly strained since his cock was throbbing for release but it was only still being teased as Ludwig continued to stroke and thumb the head.

Ludwig sighed and squeezed Gilbert's member making it hurt even worse and the older male bit his lip closing his eyes tightly. "Nein, you know I do not take it off if you are being punished." he stated letting go to quickly stroke it again. "Now, what do you want?"

"Release…" he moaned lightly squirming slightly from the pain of the cock ring but couldn't take it off since his arms were bound and they were beginning to feel numb as well. Gilbert hated how his brother knew the only way to break down his pride and make him beg. He hated but of course loved it at the same. "Please I want my release." he said breathing heavily as Ludwig's hand stopped stroking him again. He tried not to make any sound of want as he felt Ludwig's hands slowly move down and tease his balls before moving down to his entrance. Gilbert was breathing heavily as he watched his brother before three fingers were shoved into his ass only for a few seconds before being pulled out. It hurt and he arched his back a little though wanting him to continue.

"East, your hole is very greedy since it easily took my fingers after nearly a month of being untouched." he stated but then thought of something looking at him as he frowned. "Did you touch yourself here as well? Where only I'm allowed too?" Ludwig asked beginning to undress.

Gilbert instantly shook his head trying to ignore the pain from his aching cock and definitely knew where this was going now. "I'm just used to you." he explained hoping he would take that as answer.

Ludwig was now fully unclothed and even though his pants were tight the whole time he was teasing and torturing Gilbert, he ignored the pain and now his cock was standing fully erect. He pulled Gilbert to the edge of the bed earning a few whines since his arms were tied behind him and he had to shift. The younger male spread his brother's legs wide and positioned himself. "It's hard to believe you since you were just touching yourself." he stated before pushing inside of him quickly being fully sheathed. Gott did Ludwig miss this. His cock felt like it was trying to be pushed out when in reality Gilbert's ass had gotten so used to him that it would squeeze and help him go in deeper. He only relished in the heat and tightness for a few seconds before pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in starting a hard rhythm.

Gilbert yelled out as his brother entered him and was still squirming as he began to move. He would boast about his own size because it was an above average length, but Ludwig was a different story. His brother may not have been as long as him but damn he was definitely thicker. He closed his eyes tightly as his back arched. Gilbert was already moaning because Ludwig knew exactly where his prostate was and now brutally thrusting into it. His moans escalated and didn't even notice that his mouth was open slightly as a small trickle of spit ran down the side of his mouth. "Fas…more!" he moaned loudly.

"Alright bruder." he said sounding slightly strained himself because no matter how many times they seemed to do this, Gilbert's ass would still be tight and begging for him. Ludwig thrusted harder as he leaned over to catch the drool and followed the trail up to his mouth to kiss him roughly. He gripped his hips tightly leaving bruises on them as he seemed to thrust even harder and faster into Gilbert. Gilbert moaned loudly and arched his back more moving his legs around Ludwig to pull him tight to him so he could get in deeper. Even though Ludwig would have very much liked to continue longer, it had been too long since he had done this and soon released deeply into Gilbert. They both moaned loudly as Ludwig filled up his brother and when he was done put his hands on either side of Gilbert to lean over him catching his breath.

"Bru..bruder…" moaned Gilbert lightly still breathing heavy. His cock was aching and it was beginning to hurt, not saying his ass was too but it had gotten used to the idea of rough sex so luckily he didn't tear.

"Ja?" he asked looking at him as he was catching his breath.

"Please…I want release…" he begged knowing that if he just let his pride drop, and only to his brother, then he would get what he wanted.

Ludwig blinked at first and forgot that he had put the cock ring on Gilbert before he smirked a little darkly at him. "Nein, ich werde nicht entlasten Sie Bruder." he stated pulling out and quickly turning his brother over as he shoved his face into the bed sheets. Gilbert squirmed seeing as his cock was being pushed into the bed as well and it was making it hurt worse. He then grabbed Gilbert's bindings bringing him up forcefully by his arms earning a cry of pain. "Now which position would you like?" he asked biting his ear and licking the shell. Ludwig could still hear the light whimpers of pain and could see out of the corner of his eye that his seed was slowly leaking out of Gilbert's ass. His cock twitched slowly hardening at the sights and sounds of his brother as he was still breathing heavily.

Gilbert was trying to think of one quickly trying to ignore the pain in his arms and cock. "In your lap." he finally answered as he was pulled farther back crying out softly again.

Ludwig picked his brother up so he could get underneath him and it didn't take long for his member to get erect again while looking at his brother. He then brought his brother down quickly onto his cock. Gilbert moaned loudly as he arched his back. It seemed no matter what position they were in his brother was able to find his prostate on the first try. The young male gripped his brother's hips this time digging his nails into the skin so he could get a good hold as he began making his brother ride him as quickly as he wanted.

"Ah! Bruder!" he moaned loudly leaning his head back on his shoulder leaving his mouth partly open breathing heavily. The pain in his body was escalating the pleasure just proving more of the point that Gilbert was a masochist.

Ludwig smirked again and began to bite harshly across his neck and shoulder as he continued to move him quickly up and down on his cock. He was breathing heavily and moaning again but not nearly as loud as his brother. Soon he could feel his release coming and moved to pump his brother's cock quickly. Gilbert's moans grew as he bucked into his hand slightly. Ludwig continued to move and stroke him until he finally took off the cock ring just as he pushed deeply into Gilbert releasing into him again. The albino nearly screamed from the pleasure of finally having his release and arched his back even more. The two brothers were breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths and made no move to go anywhere.

Gilbert was the first to move and looked at Ludwig. "Bruder…my arms…" he breathed heavily. Ludwig blinked but finally pulled out of Gilbert so he could untie his older brother's arms. "Danke…" he said moving his arms forward so he could rub them back to life.

"Ich liebe dich." he said grabbing Gilbert's chin to look at him so he could kiss him deeply. Gilbert kissed him back moving to wrap his arms around him. Ludwig then pulled away and rubbed his back lightly. "Ich liebe dich auch bruder." he said smiling back at him. The older male rested his head on his shoulder and saw the cock ring knocking it off the bed. "I wonder how many more times we can do this before annoying parents get back." he smirked and bit Ludwig's neck.

"Control yourself bruder." Ludwig sighed but smiled a little kissing his head. "Give your body at least a few hours to rest."

"Just because my ass hurts doesn't mean we have to stop having sex." Gilbert said moving his hands down Ludwig's back but they were grabbed and forced away.

"You will never top me." he stated looking at him before kissing him again.

_I will all I have to do is be the first to tie you up._ Gilbert smirked into the kiss and tried to move his arms around Ludwig but only earned a tighter grip. _Okay maybe it will be a long time from now…_

* * *

><p> This is the first I've wrote something like this by myself…Usually I had a seme person to help me but / I hope this is okay and I really love this pairing now~! I love all the bruder's I have on facebook and hope we can keep roleplaying!

**Translations**: Nein, ich werde nicht entlasten Sie Bruder.-No I will not relieve you brother.


End file.
